Stuck In The Middle
by Baxter54132
Summary: It is time for the gathering! Some cat's are quiet while others like to argue... BrambleclawxSquirrelflight One Shot K plus because kits are mentioned


This is my first warrior story! Flipomatic and I are each doing one; we had the option of doing a chapter story or a one shot. I'm sticking with a one shot because I can't make any more commitments right now…

This takes place in between the second and third season, shortly after everything settles down from Hawkfrost's death.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own the warrior series. It belongs to Erin Hunter. If I did own it then these two would have gotten together a long time before they did.

Enjoy!

stupid friggin line remover removing all of my carefully thought out lines, i'm going to have to resort to this to inform you that this is where a line goes :/

Their pelts glimmered in the moonlight as Thunderclan shuffled across the log to the island. They were glancing left and right, as if they expected Hawkfrost's body to leap out at them. Kind of annoying if you ask me, they shouldn't be so tense all the time, especially now that we are done fighting. I'm just glad that everything is over with and our lives are moving on back to normal.

If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Weaselfur, a proud warrior of Wind Clan. It is a full moon, time for a gathering. The first gathering since Hawkfrost's death… Firestar leads the clan with ease and bounds off the edge of the log onto the island. He brings his clan over to where we are settling and jumps up onto the rock where the rest of the Clan leaders wait. My own leader, Onestar, looks warily at Firestar. He steps forward and clears his throat. He starts to talk and I glance around, finding myself in the middle of a throng of Thunder Clan cats. Strange, I don't remember them sitting besides me. I must have been distracted. The tom sitting to my right is a dark brown tabby with clear amber eyes. I can see them because he is leaning forward, whispering something to the she-cat on my other side. She is dark ginger with the same amount of clearness in her eyes, only they are bright green. She whispers back. I crane my ears to catch the conversation flying over my head.

"We shouldn't be talking during the gathering!"

"Why do I have to sit so far away?"

"Because someone else was sitting here first!"

"So? I'll ask him to move…"

"You can't do that! It's disrespectful"

"You're a deputy aren't you? Your word goes."

"In my own clan maybe, wait… did you just say my word goes?"

"Ummm…."

"So every time I give an order it goes? As in, you have to listen to me."

"I was thinking of something different actually."

I feel her tail slide around my back and intertwine with the tom's.

She continues, "If you got this tom to move then I could get closer…"

The tom snaps his tail away and growls lightly and playfully, "For pete's sake Squirrelflight! We are at a gathering."

She turns away grumbling, "Spoilsport."

I glance up and see that Firestar is now giving his report. "I have an announcement, Brambleclaw will be the permanent deputy of Thunderclan from now until it is time for him to take my place."

The tom to my right stands up and nods proudly to the other cats. They cheer his name loudly. He sits back down after a moment.

Firestar finishes his report and then last but not least is Blackstar. He starts his report the normal, boring way, but then he says something interesting. "We have kits coming to Shadow Clan. Tawnypelt is bearing them." Cheers once again break out and I cheer along with them. Kits are always good news. The whispering starts up again…

"Kits?? Tawnypelt? I'll rip their fur if they hurt her!"

"Relax, kits are a good thing. You and I may even have kits one day?"

I feel his fur flush hot and share a quiet chuckle with myself.

"What??"

"You know… kits, they can be strong and tough, just like you."

Then all of the leaders jump off of the stone, signaling the end of the gathering. I rise and head over to where Onestar is. Glancing back, I see that the two cats are now sitting together, in heated discussion about something. I turn and follow my leader out, saying a silent goodbye to the amusing couple of Thunder Clan cats.

stupid friggin line remover removing all of my carefully thought out lines, i'm going to have to resort to this to inform you that this is where a line goes :/

And that is that! I took Weaselfur out of the book so he is legit.

I'm not sure if this fit the whole style of writing I was going for but definitely let me know.

I love constructive criticism so let me have it!


End file.
